parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Treasure Planet Style Part 5
Here is part five of James Graham's fifth movie spoof of Treasure Planet style movie. Cast *Jim Hawkins - Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) *Young Jim Hawkins - Tails the Fox (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Long John Silver - Sheriff Doughnut (from The Amazing World of Gumball) *Morph - Tweety (from Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries) *B.E.N. - Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) *Sarah Hawkins - Snow White (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Dr. Delbert Doppler - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Captain Amelia - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *First Mate Arrow - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) *Scroop - Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) *Pirates - Captain Hook's Crew, Troublesome Trucks, and Scylla (from Peter Pan, Thomas and Friends, and Hugo the Troll) *Hands - Burk (from Tonic Trouble) *Onus - Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros) *Billy Bones - Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Captain Flint - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) Transcript *Sheriff Doughnut: Well, since the Captain has put you in my charge, like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skills into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble. *Crash Bandicoot: What? *Sheriff Doughnut: From now on, I'm not lettin' you out of me sight! *Crash Bandicoot: You can't d--! *Sheriff Doughnut: You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your BUM without my say-so! *Crash Bandicoot: Don't do me any favors! *Sheriff Doughnut: Oh, you can be sure of that, lad! You can be sure of that! as the song I'm Still Here plays Put some elbow into it. remembers his past as Tails and now becomes friends with Officer Ergo *Johnny Rzeznik: I am a question to the world, Not an answer to be heard, Or a moment that's held in your arms. And what do you think you'd ever say? I won't listen anyway… You don't know me, And I’ll never be what you want me to be. And what do you think you'd understand? I'm a boy, no, I'm a man.. You can't take me and throw me away. And how can you learn what's never shown? Yeah, you stand here on your own. They don't know me 'cause I'm not here. And I want a moment to be real, Wanna touch things I don't feel, Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change? They’re the ones that stay the same. They don’t know me, 'Cause I’m not here. And you see the things they never see, All you wanted, I could be, Now you know me, and I'm not afraid, And I wanna tell you who I am, Can you help me be a man?They can't break me, As long as I know who I am. And I want a moment to be real, Wanna touch things I don't feel, Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change? They’re the ones that stay the same. They can’t see me, But I’m still here. They can’t tell me who to be, ‘Cause I’m not what they see. Yeah, the world is still sleepin’, While I keep on dreamin’ for me. And their words are just whispers, And lies that I’ll never believe. And I want a moment to be real, Wanna touch things I don't feel, Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can they say I never change? They’re the ones that stay the same. I’m the one now, ‘Cause I’m still here. I’m the one, ‘Cause I’m still here. I’m still here. I’m still here. I’m still here. *Crash Bandicoot: You having a little trouble there? *Sheriff Doughnut: Oh, get away from me. trio laugh Oh, Crashy. If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age... they'd be bowing in the streets when I walked by today. *Tweety: Bowing in the streets. Oof. Oof. *All: Oof. Oof. *Crash Bandicoot: I don't know. They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home. *All: Heh. Whew. Whew. *Crash Bandiocot: But I'm gonna change all that. *Sheriff Doughnut: Are you now? How so? *Crash Bandicoot: Uh, I got some plans. Gonna make people see me a little different. *Sheriff Doughnut: Ooh. Sometimes, plans go astray. *Crash Bandicoot: Not this time. to Ergo's guns that are being fixed So, uh, how'd that happen anyway? *Sheriff Doughnut: You give up a few things...chasin' a dream. *Crash Bandicoot: Was it worth it? *Sheriff Doughnut: Heh. sighs I'm hoping it is, Jimbo. I most surely am. an explosion goes off, sending Crash, Ergo, and Tweety flying backward *Crash Bandicoot: Wow! R.L.S. Legacy sails backward as Ergo goes up, bringing Crash and Tweety, to invistigate *Hugo: Oh, good heavens, no. The star Pelusa... It's gone supernova! Star Pelusa explodes and goes supernova *Hugolina: Evasive action, Mr. Turk. *Turk: Aye-aye, Captain. and turns the ships around to fly away *Thomas O' Malley: All hands, fasten your lifelines! crew obey and fasten their lifelines. As the ship tries to flee, the Star Pelusa continues to pursue it, causing the glass windows to break and fireballs to shoot for the sails *Hugolina: Mr. O' Malley, secure those sails. *Thomas O' Malley: Secure all sails. Bring them down. slaves obey and bring the sails down while Mr. Plod shoots the fireballs with the lazer gun *Mr. Plod: Yeah, baby. Ba-boom! with delight. Just as the slaves secure the sails, a blast shoots at Ergo, causing him to fall down *Crash Bandicoot: Sheriff! Ergo's hand and pulls him up to safety. The two friends shake their hands *Sheriff Doughnut: Aw, thanks, lad. *Crash Bandicoot: You're welcome, Captain. a large fireball approaching, and as the people scream and flee, Crash gasps Look out, look out! slaves, having finished bringing down the sails, climb down in fear. The large fireball falls into the Star Pelusa, which turns into a black hole *Bill Jukes: Captain! The star! and Hugolina look forward and gasp in shock when they hug into each other *Hugo: It's devolving into a... gasps ...a black hole! *Turk: We're being pulled in! as he lets the wheel go before Hugolina lets go off Hugo and grabs the wheel *Hugolina: No, you don't, you'll see. the ship out of control as a wake of flames blow her backward, refusing to let go off the wheel Blast these waves. They're so deucedly erratic! *Hugo: No, Captain. They're not erratic at all. There'll be one more in precisely 47.2 seconds. Followed by the biggest magilla of them all! *Hugolina: Of course. Brilliant, Doctor. We'll ride that last magilla out of here. *Thomas O' Malley: All sails secured, Captain. *Hugolina: Good man! Now release them immediately! *Thomas O' Malley: Aye, Captain. You heard her, men. Unfurl those sails. *Scylla: What?! *Troublesome Trucks: But we just finished... Tying them down! *Scylla: Make up your blooming minds! fastens his line and starts his way up to help the others release the sails *Hugolina: Mr. Bandicoot? *Crash Bandicoot: Yes, Hugolina? *Hugolina: Make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight! *Crash Bandicoot: as the people unfurl the sails Aye-aye, Captain. Lifelines secured, Captain. *Hugolina: Very good. the heroes finally manage to release the sails, a fire blows Hugolina backward, causing her to let go off the wheel, and forcing poor O' Malley falling off the ship and screaming for help. His lifeline stops him, but just as Thomas climbs back up, Bowser grins evilly, and when Thomas gasps in horror, Bowser cuts Thomas's lifeline, sending poor O' Malley falling down and screaming with a Goofy yodel when he dissapears out of sight Wah-heh-heh-hey! Yahey! *Hugo: Captain, the last wave. Here it comes. *Hugolina: Hold onto your lifelines, gents. It's going to be a bumpy ride. people obey, and as the ship leaves, an explosion goes off, pursuing the ship, which gets up full speed, and flees in fright. The crew cheer as Tweety sighs *Hugo: Captain! That--oh, my goodness. That was--that was absolutely--that was the most-- *Hugolina: Oh, tish-tosh. Actually, Doctor, your astronomical advice was most helpful. *Hugo: Well, uh, uh--thank you. Thank you very much. Well, I have a lot of help to offer anatomically--amanamonically--uh-astronomically. himself on the forehead *Hugolina: Well, congratulations, Sheriff Doughnut. It seems your cabin boy did a bang up job with those lifelines. Ergo, and Tweety chuckle All hands accounted for, Mr. O' Malley? that Thomas is nowhere to be seen Mr O' Malley? *Bowser Koopa: giving a sad look I'm afraid that Mr. O' Malley has been lost. stares at the tears streaming out of Bowser's eyes, and falling onto the ground with a splash His lifeline was not secured. crew members glare at Crash, who's been in charge of securing the lifelines. Crash turns to Hugolina, who gives him a a confused and worried look *Crash Bandicoot: No, I checked them all. the crew aside, runs forward to check all the lifelines, and finds that Thomas's lifeline is gone I-- I did. I checked them all. They were secure. I swear! a tear from his eye and cries in Spongebob's crying voice What have I done?!! his hands over his eyes and mouth, but goes onto the floor, bangs his fists on the deck, and hugs into Mr. Ergo, who pats him on the head to cheer him up *Hugolina: Since he was a fine spacer, finer like the rest of us, ever hope to be. *Crash Bandicoot: sad I guess he knew the risks... ...as do we all. to cry in his Spongebob voice *Hugolina: Yes. Resume your posts if you please. Crash a tissue, that he grabs, and blows his nose into it, and wipes his eyes We carry on. slaves obey, until Crash walks away, looking worried *Sheriff Doughnut: Oh, poor Crash. I can't believe this would happen to Mr. O' Malley. *Tweety: It was really terrible! Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Treasure Planet Movie Spoofs Category:Treasure Planet Parts